


Secondary Symptoms

by Toft



Series: Risk omegaverse [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Scent Kink, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toft/pseuds/Toft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little bit of fluffy porn following from High Risk; Harold's second heat with John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secondary Symptoms

John sets the tea next to Harold on the desk, then freezes. He looks around, then slowly focuses in on Harold. Harold makes his stiff, full-body twist to look at him. He’s blushing. John raises his eyebrows at the same time as a grin breaks cross his face, unstoppable.

“Really? Already?”

 “Evidently,” says Harold, a little crossly. “I don’t see what you’re so happy about.”

 Harold sucked John off last night, so John doesn’t take it to heart. Daring, he leans down, breathes in Harold’s ear, “What’s not to like?”

 Harold’s eyes flutter closed. John breathes in, then remembers he doesn’t have to hide it, and takes a deep lungful of Harold’s scent. He might not have noticed if he weren’t so locked into Harold these days, but he’s definitely slipping into preheat, even though it’s only been three weeks. Harold’s blushing even more fiercely now. John can’t resist nuzzling in, nipping at his earlobe.

 "Not at work, Mr Reese,” Harold says, but his voice is breathy, a little scandalized, in a way that makes John want to do something really stupid, like goose him.

 “Yeah, the boss might see us,” John smiles into his neck. It’s still a rush, doing this. He can’t quite believe he’s allowed, but they’ve been sleeping together for three weeks, and John’s beginning to enjoy poking at Harold’s composure just a little, seeing what he can get away with. He runs his hands over Harold’s shoulders. “Oh wait, Harold, aren’t you the boss?”

 “I only have a few more hours in which I can concentrate enough to get some work done, so if you wouldn’t mind…”

 “Hmm?” says John, resting his chin on Harold’s shoulder. He smells so great. He thinks Harold’s being overly optimistic; John’s going to be useless in an hour, if he sticks around. He’s looking forward to it.

 “Perhaps you could shave,” Harold mutters.

 John snorts with laughter, caught off-guard. Harold turns to look at him again, an odd expression on his face that John’s seen a few times lately. It makes him feel like he’s not the only one who can’t quite believe he’s allowed this.

 “You want me to shave…” John looks downward meaningfully, trying not to grin too widely. Harold flushes again.

 “I meant your _face_. I had terrible stubble burn last time.”

 John swallows. “Sure.”

 After hesitating for a moment, he darts in to press a quick kiss to Harold’s cheek, then gets out before Harold can react. He looks back when he gets to the door, though, and he thinks Harold is smiling.

*

Much later, Harold shifts experimentally on top of John, and John grunts, pained. His eyes roll back under his eyelids, a strange flicker of movement under the skin. Harold is riding this unfamiliar high of hormone-induced physical bliss to which John has introduced him, filled with John’s knot and released from the furious, miserable starvation that is his only previous experience of heat. He feels so _good_ , free for now even from his usual pain, although he’s already learned from experience that he can’t push it too far, or he’ll pay for it later.

 It was easier this time, now that they both knew where they were going, and knew that they were going there together. They’d had the chance to kiss, long and languid, before the fever really hit him. John is a revelation, unexpectedly sweet and desperate to please, and when Harold had said, “Do you think - I’d like to be on top,” he’d nodded, biting his lip, and somehow made it possible, with a combination of strength and pillows. The effort seemed to tire him out.

 Harold bounces a little on his knot, moves around to feel the hardness of John’s hot, swollen cock inside him, then gasps when he finds a good angle. John makes a soft noise underneath him, and his arms flex beneath Harold’s fingers as his whole body tenses and releases in a secondary orgasm. Harold reaches down to stroke his face, and John turns blindly into the touch.

 “Such a good boy,” Harold murmurs, experimentally, and John’s eyes flicker open for a moment, glassy and ecstatic. Harold hadn’t realized that it would be like this. He hadn’t expected to feel so… powerful. He squeezes around John, and John’s mouth falls open against his palm. “You really are completely at my mercy, aren’t you.”

 John nods, a pained smile playing around his lips.

 “Don’t worry,” Harold whispers, “I’ll take care of you.”

 John arches, and moans, and comes again inside him.


End file.
